Unexpected
by IceBlueWings
Summary: When Kairi thought that life would always stay the same, she was wrong. A normal day changed into a different way. Would she rather walk a journey or stay stuck in still time? [SoKai]
1. Something New

**Unexpected**

**A/N: I'm going to do this in a first-person style. And this is a Sora/Kairi fanfiction, but maybe I'll put a little bit of my favorite pairings in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts 2 or any Final Fantasy character, only this story plot and my imagination.**

**WARNING: **

**Mild Swearing. But it's not really a big deal. If you don't like it, pretend you didn't read that word.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Something New.**

Everything was normal. Every single day in my life was normal. Nothing new, nothing old. Nothing different. If something different was to happen, I'd thank God for it.

I opened my locker and looked at my reflection in the mirror which was stuck into the back of my locker door. I looked at my red hair, my blue eyes (which I really love about myself because they do look beautiful), and my face. I fixed a few things here and there, and when I finally thought that everything was okay, I showed a cute smile, and took out my books for next class.

Today I'm in a good mood. Let's hope no one spoils it. Or they'll get a heck of a beating from me. Seriously.

I kept smiling, sometimes grinning, and with an uncontrollable aura of happiness, I slammed the locker shut.

But not before I jammed my finger with it.

"Fish!" I cried out, looking at my finger. 'Fish' is just another letter for the four letter F-word.

Every person walking and talking around the place stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at me. Some were holding back their laughter.

Soon, my best friend Namine came and ushered me out of the school hall.

I blinked back tears that were threatening to fall, and whimpered at the pain.

We walked to the school fountain, and we sat down beside it. Namine sighed and looked hopelessly at me.

"That's what you get for being in a good mood today. If you weren't, you would notice how to do things more calm." She said.

"The locker was cursed, Namine! Cursed!" I cried out.

Namine sighed again, shaking her head hopelessly at me. I wished she would be a bit more caring. I mean, I hurt my finger! It's throbbing in pain right now! I'm so sure it's gonna swell up.

"Kairi, just get your finger taken care off later in the nurse's office and try to be a lot less happy than just now, or else the whole school might hear you curse again." Namine said, laughing.

"Shaddup Namine." I said, laughing. I felt the pain in my finger fading slowly, but I know it was gonna swell up.

"Anyway, let's get back in, the bell's gonna ring soon." Namine said, standing up.

I nodded, following her back in.

As we were walking through the school hall again, we saw a person heading towards us. Guess who it was, my huge crush Sora. You know what; maybe it's not even a crush. I bet my feelings have turned into love. Of course, he doesn't know that. And we barely talk to each other.

I know…it's so sad.

But he's cute, funny and handsome. Actually, I have been watching him sometimes from afar, and he has done some funny stuff. What hurts is that we don't share that kind of moment.

Putting that aside, I watched him coming closer. Or maybe it was Namine and I who were coming closer. Whoever was walking faster was coming closer. And then, Namine grinned at Sora with friendliness and said, "Hi!"

I just looked at Sora. Sora grinned back and said Hi back, but when the both of us passed, we didn't say anything.

The thing is, I was speechless. I have had a few attempts to try and talk to him. As expected, all attempts were failures.

But what I noticed just now was that when we passed each other, I saw him glance at me. He glanced at me! That's something, right?

The bell rang soon after. Namine had Chemistry classes first, and I had Math, so we went our separate ways.

So I stepped into my Math class. Most of the people in my class looked at me, some waved and said hi.

I know, I'm so popular!...I'm being sarcastic.

Class went by pretty fast, and so did school. I didn't see Sora much today, well, I hardly do. But I usually see him three or four times a day, which is quite a lot to me, and I take my chances when I do get to see him.

I was about to get ready to go back home, when I heard someone call me from behind.

"Kairi!" Roxas called, running towards me. Guess who was running behind him….Sora.

Roxas stopped, and smiled. "Hey, I was thinking if you and Namine wanted to come with Sora and I to BK. We could get some burgers to chow down there." He said.

Sora soon came, and panted. "Finally." He said, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I thought you'd never stop." He said.

"You're faking that Sora." Roxas said, slapping Sora's back.

Sora laughed. "You know I do." He said, showing his 1000 watt smile.

Total heart throb.

I opened my mouth for a moment, hesitating. "S-Sure." I stuttered, and right after, I felt a bit stupid.

"Great!" Roxas said, showing a thumbs up. I asked Namine if she wanted to come already, and she said yes, so we'll meet you outside, okay." He said, walking past her and patted her shoulder.

I watched him go, and Sora followed Roxas, and passed me too. But this time, he looked at me, gave his smile again, and walked beside Roxas, giving him a slap on the back like what Roxas did to Sora.

I watched their retreating backs, and replayed Sora's 1000 watt smile again. I would have died if he hadn't left.

But that was great. I feel like I'm getting closer to him soon.

Namine soon ran to me, and we both walked outside school. Then around the school gate was Roxas and Sora, talking and joking around. Namine ran over to them, while I walked instead. If I was Sora's friend, I would have done the same thing. Unfortunately, I'm not, and I'm really nervous right now. I just hope I'm not gonna be a total klutz.

"Ready?" Roxas asked.

Namine smiled and nodded. Just to let you know, Namine loves Roxas. I bet Roxas does too, they just didn't tell each other yet. I hope they do soon.

I took a small glimpse at Sora, and he placed his arms behind his head, waiting to go.

I looked at Roxas, smiled and nodded, and he grinned and walked ahead first. Namine was beside him, talking about whatever they talk about. Right now, I was really nervous.

So since I was nervous, I watched Namine, Roxas and Sora walk ahead, and then I slowly followed behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sora's P.O.V**

Roxas definitely likes Namine. Or maybe even love. Too bad he doesn't have the guts to tell her that.

I was walking somewhere behind them, but then I noticed Kairi was walking slowly behind. She looks like she needs company. Maybe I should start a conversation.

I glance back at her, slowing down my footsteps until I was walking beside her. For the first time I notice that she wasn't that bad looking. She was…pretty cute.

I just kept glancing at her, and then I looked up at the sky, knowing that this is getting nowhere.

"Hello? Um…earth to Kairi…" I started.

Kairi looked up, and looked at her side. She looked at me, and stared at me. Okay…this is freaky.

I just smiled and waved. After that, her eyes exploded. Well, they went huge. That was freakier.

She opened her mouth, and she was gaping like a fish. She looked surprised and startled. Maybe I should have taken things a lot more slowly. But how slow could I be?

"So…uh…how was school?" I asked, nothing more to ask.

"Oh," She said surprised, "I-It was okay. Other than the fact that I injured my finger…" She said, and her eyes widened again.

"Shit! I forgot to treat my finger! Now it's really going to swell!" She said, frowning.

I tried to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't help it. In the end, I laughed so hard.

I saw her look away, feeling embarrassed, so I stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. But your outburst was funny." I said, wiping my eyes from tears of laughter.

Kairi smiled a small smile when she looked back at me. That was kind of cute. But she wasn't really talking much, I wonder why.

"So…uh….I don't know what to talk about. Why don't you talk about something?" I asked.

Kairi looked at me confused, and asked, "Like what?"

I thought for a moment. Like what? Well, I don't know. I don't really care. I just wanna talk with Kairi.

"Anything. Anything's good enough for me. Because if we're not talking, then it's not fun." I said, grinning.

I heard Kairi giggle. Now I really, really wonder why I wasn't her friend before. I practically see her every single day. That's plain weird.

Kairi looked ahead, and I looked to where she was looking, and Roxas and Namine were in the view. I turned to Kairi, bent down slightly and whispered, "I bet they like each other."

Kairi looked at me, with a slight tinge of red. Is she blushing?

"I'm so sure they are." Kairi said, laughing.

I laughed with her. "Let's hope they get together soon then." I said.

Kairi nodded. "So true."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi's P.O.V**

Wow. That's the easiest word I could think of. I just talked with Sora. Talked! It's a huge step for me.

We were reaching BK and the moment I saw it, I immediately knew what I wanted. Good fries and Coke. That's practically all I needed from any fast food shop.

Roxas opened the door first, and Namine headed in before Roxas. He was saying some cheesy line like "Ladies first."

Apparently he must have been to engrossed into Namine that he forgot about us.

And I almost got hit head first with the door if Sora didn't stop it.

I just laughed embarrassedly, cursing at Roxas in my mind while he and Namine cued up to order.

Sora laughed. "Better be careful, I don't think Roxas is gonna pay attention to anything when Namine's around."

I laughed at his joke. Aw, Sora's so funny. I'm not just saying that! I really think he IS funny.

I thanked him and walked into the restaurant, standing behind Roxas and Namine. Sora soon stood beside me, and the way we were standing looked like we were a couple.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

Namine turned around to look at Sora and I, and she smiled widely. After some time, I just looked away, getting what her looks meant, and then she asked, "What do you guys want? Roxas and I would buy the food for you. You can get us a seat upstairs." Namine said.

Sora nodded, while I was about to say what I wanted. Well, I was actually looking at the menu because I thought of eating something else with good fries and coke, but I decided against it.

Namine turned back in front, talking with Roxas again. So I was going to tap on her shoulder to tell her what I wanted.

_**But…**_

The moment I did, everything stopped. Everyone was in fixed positions, and Namine and Roxas were having smiling faces and they were glued to that position.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one laughed. No one did anything at all.

I was the only one who was...in motion! I'm the only one who could move, who could talk, who could see what's happening!

I turned to my side and looked up at Sora. He seems to be in fixed position too, with his trademark grin or smile.

Now I'm starting to get scared. What was happening? Why is this happening? Why did it look like time stopped?

I was really starting to get freaked out and I'm really confused. I don't know what to do anymore. Should I run to someone for help? But how can I ask someone for help when I'm the only person who's awake?

Without hesitating, I simply ran outside. I was running in the direction where we first came from. I was running back to school. I don't know why, but I felt like that's somewhere I could feel safe.

You know, like I always thought that school was our 'second home' because we go to school almost every single day spending half the time of the day learning about some stuff. So school's probably safe…I mean, a good school is a safe place. Which means in this case, my school is a good school. Not one with rapists or other shitty people.

I ran to where Namine and I sat beside the fountain this morning. I just plopped on the floor and I just didn't know what to do. I was really scared, and when all this is happening, it just makes me feel like I'm alone in this world.

**Kairi just didn't know that Sora has actually seen what had happened.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sora's P.O.V**

I just saw Kairi run out. And I'm thoroughly shocked. Why did she run out? She was perfectly fine when we came here, so what's wrong with her?

I knew I had to go after her. So I did. I ran to the door, opening it hastily. "Wait a minute! I'll go get Kairi back!" I yelled without turning back at Roxas and Namine.

I didn't know that time stopped there too, and slowly it was spreading like bacteria.

I kept running as fast as I could towards Kairi. I saw her running, and boy, did she run pretty fast. But I think I can catch up with her soon.

I realized that she was running back to school. If I had time to wonder why, I would, but I was more worried about Kairi's strange behavior right now.

I saw her stop near the school fountain, and she just sat down on beside it. She looked scared and upset. Why?

"Kairi…" I called out to her softly, reaching my hand out to hers. I looked at her, waiting for her to reply. But really, what was wrong with her? What's with the change?

Kairi turned to look at me slowly. She looked like she was really scared. "So…ra…" She whispered.

I nodded. "It's me. What's wrong?" I asked. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

In an instant, I felt like something changed. No, not something. Everything. I just stared at Kairi, unsure what to say.

"Did you know? Time seemed to have stopped. It stopped since I touched Namine's shoulder. I don't know why, and I'm really scared." Kairi said, voice quivering.

She's going to cry, but I don't know what to say. I'm baffled. Time stopped? She has to be joking, right?

No she's not. She's not joking. It's obvious by just looking at her face. She's scared out of her wits and maybe she's more baffled than I am.

"It's…okay, Kairi. I'm sure things will turn back to what they were before." I said, calming her down. "Don't be afraid."

I'm not sure if I actually mean that, but I can't let Kairi feel this way. She's too scared and she probably can't even think straight. I'm scared too, but I pulled myself together already. I have to make Kairi pull herself together too.

"Kairi, we're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. You'll just see." I said softly at her.

Kairi began to cry. God I suck. I must have a bad luck. I placed my hand on her back and gently rubbed her back up and down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal P.O.V (Er…Third Person)**

A man came out through the shadows. He wore a black unzipped cloak with a hood, and he wore a shirt and long baggy pants inside.

Sora stood up, glaring at the man. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

Kairi looked up, now more afraid than ever. She looked at Sora, and he seemed to calm her down a bit. His presence made her feel that she was not alone.

Slowly Kairi stood up; standing beside Sora, but a bit scared of the man.

The man didn't show his face, and the skies were turning darker and darker, like a storm is going to hit the place.

Kairi was worried. She just hoped nothing bad would happen.

"You…" The man pointed at Kairi, and at that moment she was surprised and afraid. Sora stood in front of Kairi, protecting her from the person.

"What do you want from her?" Sora demanded.

"She's the one who would be able to help. She may be able to help our different world." The man said.

"Different world?" Sora asked. "Stop joking around! What the hell are you saying?" He said angrily.

"I…what can I do to help your world?" Kairi asked softly but loud enough for the two to hear.

Sora looked back, surprised. "Kairi…"

"I'm not able to do anything. I don't have any ability to do anything. What makes you say that I can help?" She asked more loudly.

The man chuckled. "You will have the ability when you come into our world. You are chosen for that ability. Now tell me, right now, who would be the most important person to you? Who would you want to protect the most, who would you want to follow you?" The man asked. "One person will be able to come with you to the other world. Choose the person." The man asked.

Sora didn't know what to say. But he managed to ask, "Kairi, you believe this person? He could just be joking around!"

"I…I don't know. But don't you think it's weird. What else am I supposed to do other than believe this person? You know things are getting weird. Everything stopped everything around us stopped. It's only you, me and this man who's moving around. No one else is. Namine and Roxas aren't coming. They're like statues and so is everyone else." Kairi said.

Sora kept quiet. She was right. He knew she was right. But still, it's hard for him to trust this person. He just appeared out of nowhere!

Sora sighed. "Do what you want Kairi. But don't get into too much trouble." He said.

Kairi nodded. She turned to face the mysterious man.

"I…I want Sora to come with me." She said hesitantly, but she took Sora's hand.

Another surprising moment for Sora. But nevertheless, he held Kairi's hand too. He smiled at her.

Kairi smiled back. But the smile faded when the man spoke again.

"Very well." He said. "Sora, you have been chosen by Kairi to come with her to the other world. You will have no objections whatsoever." He said.

"Never intended to." Sora said.

"You shall now become Kairi's bodyguard, or protector. Whatever you want to call yourself." The man said.

Sora raised one of his eyebrows. "Ok…" He said, not really understanding what the man said.

"That means that if you were somehow separated from Kairi, then Kairi would be in great danger. She would be attacked by many beings, humans or monsters. If you're not there to protect her, then she would die." The man said.

Sora and Kairi's eyes widened.

"But…wouldn't I have some ability to defend myself as well?" Kairi asked. "I can't always depend on Sora to protect me." She said.

"You will have the ability to aid him during battle. If you would need to fight, then I suppose magic is the best option. But there is more than what you need. You will soon realize it as you journey our world. You will awaken." He said.

"Huh?" Kairi and Sora asked at the same time, puzzled.

The man chuckled again. "It's time for you to go. I shall talk to you two again, in some other time." He said, and disappeared.

Just as he disappeared, a strong gust of wind hit Kairi and Sora, and pushed them away. Kairi screamed, getting closer to Sora, and grabbing his hand. Sora held on to Kairi, gritting his teeth and holding her close.

But in the end, they were both blown away above the skies, to somewhere they have never seen before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi:**

That day, when I thought that I would thank God if something different would happen, I regretted it. But that was me. I'd have to regret about something anyway.

I was just really glad Sora was there with me, or else, I'd be thinking I was a goner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sora:**

I haven't really thought much about what had happened that day. I didn't know that everything would change that day. And that day I was happily playing and fooling around with my friends.

I was really glad I spoke to Kairi for the first time that day. Or else she wouldn't have picked me to come with her. I wouldn't want someone else to be in my place protecting her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi & Sora:**

That was totally **Unexpected.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Dreaming Reality

**Chapter 2: Dreaming Reality**

Blown away by a strong gust of wind wasn't a fine ride. Especially for Kairi, who was never fine with wild rides. That's one of the reasons she doesn't go on roller coasters too much.

…..

They arrived in an unknown place, which is probably the other world that the mysterious man was talking about.

The place they were in seemed peaceful and it looked like they were in a forest.

Unfortunately, Kairi and Sora were still unconscious. They lay on the ground, side by side.

Until someone came. That person carried them all the way back to her house, where they could get some better rest and hopefully wake up and tell who they were and how they were there and why they are here.

Kairi was the first to get up, and she opened her eyes blurrily. She felt sick.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi's P.O.V**

I woke up, and my sight was a bit of a daze. I rubbed my eye, and looked around. I guess what happened wasn't a dream. Wait, where's Sora?

I looked around, searching for Sora. When I saw him sleeping on a bed next to mine, I sighed in relief. I thought I was going to be alone.

But now, I feel sick. I got out of the bed, and saw a door, so I decided to go through. The place didn't look that bad, so whoever's staying here isn't bad too, I mean, he or she brought us in.

I walked outside the room, taking one last look at Sora and smiled, glad that he was here. I wouldn't feel safe alone. Anyone I know who would be here with me's fine! Even if that person was my biggest crush in school.

But he's here anyway, and I'm...happy. I mean, well you know what I mean. It's like we're on a long date or something. Well, if this journey's supposed to be long, which I believe it is going to be.

I looked around, feeling a bit nervous. "H-Hello…" I called out.

From a corner of the room, came out a young girl, who looked somehow the same age as me, or maybe a year older. "Hey! You're awake!" She said, happy.

I laughed shyly. "Yeah, thank you for bringing us to your house." I said politely.

She grinned, and walked towards me. "No problem! Do you need anything for now? Maybe a drink?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, and realized I was a bit thirsty. "I would love to, if you don't mind." I said shyly.

"Nope, I don't mind one bit! Do you want hot or cold? Tea? Juice?" She asked.

"I'll just have a glass of juice, thank you." I said, smiling.

She grinned back. "Alright-y then!" And I watched her go into the kitchen, and I heard the sound of the fridge opening and closing.

Soon after, she came out with a glass of juice. She placed it on the table, and she offered me a seat. I sat down, thanking her.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

"Kairi." I said. "What's yours?" I asked.

"Yuffie!" She said happily, laughing.

I giggled. But then, I remembered something. I remembered there was a girl named Yuffie in our school, and she was…one year above me! I haven't really seen her before, but I heard she was always happy and stuff. Lucky her, she doesn't get her fingers jammed in a locker.

So…is this the same Yuffie as in school? Or is she just another person with the name Yuffie? Well, there's no point asking her because I doubt she would know.

I sipped my juice, thinking about some things. How am I going to get back to my own world with Sora and fix back time? What was going to happen when we start journeying? And some other doubts filled my head.

Then, I heard a few shuffling in the room I just came out of, and immediately thought that it was Sora.

"Kairi!" He called out, running out of the room. He stopped midway, looking at me and Yuffie.

I started laughing, and Yuffie followed. Sora smiled sheepishly, embarrassed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sora's P.O.V.**

That was kinda embarrassing; especially in front of someone I don't know. Well, I don't know Kairi too much, but I know her better than the other girl.

I looked at the girl. She looks somehow familiar…she's…

"Yuffie?" I asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Kairi looked at me surprised. "Sora…" She said.

Yuffie looked at me with a confused face. "I'm Yuffie. But I don't think I've ever seen you before." She said, thinking. I know her….she's just one class above mine, and probably above Kairi's too.

Kairi cleared her throat. "Putting that aside, Sora, do you want a drink?" She asked.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, you want anything at all?" She asked.

All of a sudden, my stomach grumbled. Great. That's even more embarrassing. I put my hand on my stomach and I blushed a lot.

Kairi and Yuffie giggled, and they both stood up.

"Ok, I'll get you guys something to eat, meanwhile, just make yourselves at home." She said, heading into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, Yuffie!" Kairi said.

"No probs!" She replied, showing a thumbs up sign as she headed into the kitchen.

Kairi sighed, and I looked at her. I was glad she was okay. "So…I guess this is the other world…" I said.

Kairi nodded. "You know what, I think that where there are people in our world, there might be similar people in this world too. So that probably explains why we know Yuffie is here. I mean, the 'this world's' Yuffie." She explained to me.

"Oh…" I said, finally understanding. No wonder I felt that I met Yuffie before.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're okay, Sora." Kairi said to me, smiling.

I blushed. "Me too!" I said, grinning. I think I'm blushing too much.

Soon, Yuffie came out with Sora's drink and a plate of sandwiches. "Here, I didn't know what you guys would like, so I made sandwiches. Hope you don't mine. Oh, and here's your drink Sora." Yuffie said, sitting down on the same seat she had sat earlier, and placed the plate down on the table.

Kairi smiled thankfully, and so did I. "Thanks." I said, grinning.

Yuffie grinned as well. "No problem at all." She said.

Kairi took a sandwich, and started eating it. I ate one too, and it felt satisfying, from all that happened before.

Yuffie looked at us, and then she asked, "Where did you come from? It's my first time seeing you here." She said.

Kairi and I stopped chewing our food for a while, and we looked at each other. I didn't want to say that we were from a different world, because it might make her even more curious than before.

"We came from somewhere far away. We're traveling actually." Kairi said, smiling.

Nice comeback Kairi.

"Oh…well, how come you fainted just now when I found you?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, we were actually beaten up badly, and then we quickly ran away from this huge beast, but as we were coming to this town, we just gave in to sleepiness." I covered.

Kairi looked like she wanted to sigh in relief, but if she did that, Yuffie might get curious again.

No…but I don't even know if there are any beasts here! What if there aren't? Oh darn…

"Oh…well, that's probably right. There is a huge beast somewhere near this town, but no one goes near it, so it doesn't come here. I guess you better be careful next time." She said, smiling.

I sighed in relief. In my mind.

"Hm…but you guys look pretty strong, what with your sword," Yuffie said, looking at me, "and with your staff, you can do magic, right?" She then looked at Kairi.

Kairi and I were shocked. I had a sword and Kairi had a staff? Since when?

Kairi laughed nervously. "Well, I can't really say if we're strong or not…"

I looked at Kairi. Then I looked back at Yuffie. "We're just strong enough to get some monsters out of our way." I said, shrugging.

How the hell am I going to use a freaking sword to fight? I haven't used a sword before, and Kairi never used magic before!

I looked at Kairi, trying to hide my concern, but I don't know if I was showing it or not.

"Hey, why don't I take you around the town, maybe you would need some supplies before you leave?" Yuffie asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi's P.O.V**

"Sure!" I said, able to smile more widely. I would love to see the town, before I see some other place.

Yuffie smiled at the both of us, and said, "Well, let me just clean up the plates and all, then I'll get changed and we can go!" She said, giggling.

I looked at her. "I'll help you.."

"Nope, you will just stay here, and so will your little boyfriend." Yuffie said, pushing me down on the chair again.

I blushed. "B-Boyfriend? We're not a couple, we're just…friends." I said, surprised.

"Oh really? My bad." Yuffie said, laughing.

I looked at Sora, and I saw him looking away with a small tint of red on his cheeks.

This is the first time I've seen him blush. And he looks so cute!

Yuffie nodded, and walked into the kitchen with the plates and mugs. Sora and I heard the water running, and then I walked into the room we came out of.

I looked around, and spotted the sword and staff lying next to each other by the wall. I took the staff, admiring it.

"This…is very nice." I said.

Sora looked at me, and I looked at him. Then we both looked at his sword, but Sora never touched it.

I looked at Sora confused. "What's wrong, Sora?" I asked.

Sora shook his head. "Nothing."

But I was kind of concerned about him. Shouldn't he be a bit excited?

I put down my staff, and headed for his sword. I picked it up, examining it. I could see my reflection on his sword.

I looked at Sora, and smiled. But it soon faded, when I saw Sora's concern face.

"Sora? Really, what's wrong? What's with the face?" I asked, worried.

Sora shook his head, and looked away. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just…maybe you should just put down the sword." He said, and sat down on the bed, facing away from our weapons.

I'm starting to get worried about him. When he saw our weapons, he started acting strange. I walked over to Sora, and was about to place my hand on his shoulder when Yuffie knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asked.

Sora stood up immediately and I looked up at him. He looked back at me, and smiled. I smiled back slightly, though still worried about him.

"Ok, let's go!" Sora said, grinning.

I knew that was a fake. Something's bothering him.

Nevertheless, I nodded and smiled. Yuffie opened the door for us, and we walked out, saying thank you.

She led us the way, to the heart of the town, where there was a huge statue in the centre, and it looked like a…maiden. Or a goddess.

"She's pretty." I said, looking at it.

Yuffie nodded. "Some believe her as a goddess, some people don't. But I think she used to be a ruler here." Yuffie said. "Well, for me it's the past." She said, shrugging.

I smiled, and kept looking at the statue. Without knowing, I was stuck to my spot. I don't know why, but it seemed like the statue, or rather the woman, was giving me something. Some power. Some will. Some confidence.

I just looked at her, unsure whether I'm just dreaming or if this is reality. Because I felt like the woman is telling me something, she's giving me some kind of strength.

But I was snapped out of it when Sora touched my shoulder. "Kairi, are you okay?" He asked me.

I blinked a few times, and looked at him. I nodded slowly, feeling a bit weird. It seemed like the statue was…talking to me! How weird is that?

Yuffie looked at the both of us. "Let's go to a nearby café and rest for a while then, because you look a bit tired." She said, looking at me.

I shook my head. "I'm not tired, just a bit…I don't know, but I'm not tired." I said, laughing shyly.

Sora shook his head at looked at me with concern. "I think you're still tired from yesterday, Kairi."

I sighed. "I'm really okay. Something just came across my mind." I said, not wanting to tell what had happened just now. They might not believe me.

"Well, let's take a break anyway." Yuffie said, and pointed towards a nearby café. "Let's stop there." She said.

Sora and I nodded. We walked over to the café, and we got something to drink. After we finished, we walked around town again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora's P.O.V**

I wasn't really sure what was wrong with Kairi, and I had a feeling she was hiding something. Maybe something happened when she looked at the statue.

The image of our weapons crossed my mind again. I felt like throwing my sword away. I know I was acting weird, but the truth is that I don't want to fight. Especially like that. I knew that we have to fight when we get here, but I just can't use a sword.

I don't want to kill. Why is Kairi fine with using her staff? She's going to use magic! She's going to kill someone or something! How is she fine with that?

"Sora…Sora!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked at Kairi's frowning face. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about some stuff." I said.

Kairi turned around, and I could only see her back. I heard a slight sigh.

I turned to Yuffie, smiled and asked, "What are the famous attractions here?" I asked.

Yuffie thought for a moment, and Kairi turned to look at me and Yuffie. "I guess…the Goddess of Fate or Idelia, which was the statue we just saw, and the Knight of Strength, another statue, whose name is Tentra." Yuffie said.

I thought for a moment. "I would like to see the Knight of Strength, please?" I asked.

Kairi nodded. Yuffie nodded as well, and smiled. "It's not far from here, let's go." She said.

We followed her as she led the way, and soon we came to a garden with a statue at the centre. Just like the Goddess of Fate.

Kairi and I stared at him with awe. Though it was just a statue, something told me that it wasn't just a statue.

Kairi went closer, and she touched the statue. I looked at her, and I couldn't help but think that she's a bit weird.

Kairi looked at me, and I looked back at her. Then I felt someone near me, but when I looked around, I couldn't see him.

I could hear and see so many things happening. Things that I knew were no more in this world. The past.

I looked around. The place was different. The sky was dark, like it was going to be stormy. The garden was no garden anymore; it was a barren land, with dust in the air. It was hard to see what was beyond because of the dust. But I could see many swords on the ground.

Then, I heard something coming towards me. It sounded like a horse. It really was a horse. It passed me, and I just looked back at it.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I turned back in front. A man was coming towards me.

"You…you know how to fight right? Or else you wouldn't be standing here." Said the man to me.

He looked just like the Knight of Strength. I opened my mouth to say something, but hesitated.

He just looked at me for a second, and handed me a sword. I just stared at it. I didn't want to hold that sword!

"Fight for a reason. Fight for a need." He said, and he walked away.

Before I knew it, I was holding the sword. I looked at it, and my hands were shaking. Did I really have to fight someone or something?

And a weird feeling came to me. Now I could hear many footsteps coming towards me, and the sky was darker than before.

I gripped my sword. I was scared, I had to admit. I don't know what was happening, where Kairi and Yuffie were, and why did the knight just come to me. He was supposed to be dead right?

A gust of wind hit me. I looked alert, anticipating of what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, a thousand or more men ran towards me. I knew they were going to attack. But I couldn't. I have never done this before, and I don't intend to!

I just dropped my sword, and I sank down onto my knees. I could see them coming closer. I was going to die so soon? What about Kairi?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Normal P.O.V (Third Person)**

While Sora was having a nightmare, Yuffie and Kairi became worried.

"What's happening to Sora?" Yuffie asked.

Kairi shook her head with a concerned face. "I don't know either."

Kairi went closer to Sora, and she gasped when Sora fell on his knees.

She squatted in front of him, and placed her arms on his shoulders. "Sora! Sora!" She called.

Soon, Sora woke up. He looked around, surprised, and then looked at Kairi's worried eyes.

"Kairi…" He whispered, not knowing what else to say.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: I think this chapter wasn't so good…but review please.**


	3. Awakened

**Chapter 3: Awakened**

**Kairi P.O.V**

When you think about everything, sometimes you just start wondering, why are you thinking about all this? Maybe you should do something else instead of thinking all your life.

Do something crazy for once. Or something like that.

That's what I thought. I, Kairi, thought that something new should happen. I always thought that I should do something else.

And guess what? It really did happen! My thoughts came true!

I wished I never thought of that before.

Life sucked. But after this, life sucks even more.

And right now, Sora's making me more worried every minute. I wish he would tell me what just happened to him, because it's freaking me out.

At the same time, I feel like crying my heart out. I'm too young to fight, and I'm too young to be in this world! I just want everything to go back in place like it used to be…

"Sora…" I said softly. "Tell me what happened." I said gently.

He looked at me, with scared eyes. My eyes softened, and I closed my eyes for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, instead of trying to force it out from him. I am getting really curious about it though.

Sora looked down. "Not now…" He said, after some time. I nodded, stood up, and said, "Then…let's take a small walk again, continuing from where we stopped." I said.

I don't know what I'm saying, or what I'm doing, so I don't know if whatever I'm doing is right.

I held out my hand for him. I hope he would take it, I mean, I already talked to him, so…we're starting to become friends…so…that's a first step to becoming closer to your crush, right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora P.O.V**

What really just happened? When I saw…that person (Well, I really can't call it a statue anymore.), it's like I saw what happened to his life when he was about to die or something.

Was it just my imagination? I mean, it was a scary sight. I felt like I could have been killed right there.

I looked at Kairi's hand. I took it, and I could see that Kairi was using most of her power getting me back up, so I didn't put any pressure on her.

I stifled my laughter, so I just gave a small smile. "Thanks." I said.

She smiled back. "Your welcome." She replied.

And then I felt like it was only the both of us in this world, and the only person I can really be close to was Kairi. We were like loners in this world. And we only had each other.

Well, not in that lovey dovey kind of way…I mean in the friend kind of way. I'm not ready for love. Not now.

I nodded. "Let's go somewhere else." I said, and looked at Yuffie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you two worried." I said.

"It's ok." Yuffie said, grinning. Kairi nodded.

Yuffie led us to a few shops, and then we bought some stuff. Ok, it's weird, but we had some cash. In our pockets. I bet that weird man put it in our pockets somehow.

So anyway, we bought some stuff that we thought might help us later on, when we're…traveling.

I really wish we could just stay here though, but I want to go back to where I came from, so I have to go on that journey.

And as we were going back to Yuffie's house, we heard a scream. We turned to where it came from, and we saw a woman running away.

Yuffie ran towards the woman, and asked, "What happened?"

"The beast outside of town is in town!" She said, running away.

Yuffie gasped. So did Kairi and I. Yuffie turned to look at us.

"You should get back to my house. I'll take care of this." She said, taking out her huge ninja star.

I looked at Kairi. Kairi looked at me. Ok, the thing is, I really wanted to help Yuffie, but I don't know how. I'm sure Kairi feels the same way as well.

"No." I heard Kairi say. I looked at her with my eyes widened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Kairi's P.O.V**

Ok, what did I just say? On second thought, never mind that. I'm saying what I feel in my heart.

"What did you just say?" Yuffie asked.

"You heard me, I just said no." I said, taking a step forward. "I'll help you."

I could feel Sora's eyes burning into me as I said every single word to Yuffie. But then I couldn't stop right now. I said what I said, so there's no turning back.

Out of nowhere, my staff just appeared magically into my hands. Yuffie and Sora's eyes widened even more, like they could widen so much more if something else happened, and I was beginning to feel a bit tense.

I looked at my staff. Then I looked back at Yuffie. "You see, even this staff wants to fight with you." I said, showing her my weapon in my hand.

Yuffie tried to say something, but then she gave up and laughed. "Alright, but don't do anything reckless. It's not a game." She said seriously.

"Of course." I said, grinning.

"Then that's fine." Yuffie said, showing me a thumbs up sign. I showed her a thumbs up sign as well, grinning.

I looked at Sora, and saw his mouth gaping open. I laughed slightly, but I didn't know what to say, if I said that he could run back to Yuffie's house and let us girls fight, it might hurt his pride.

"It's coming!" Yuffie yelled, and instantly I turned to look at the beast or monster that was attacking this town.

I don't even know how to use magic!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sora P.O.V**

Is Kairi getting crazier every minute or what?

First, she doesn't even know how to fight.

Second, she's lost her mind.

Third, I don't think I can watch her do this.

"Kairi," I managed to say, "Have you lost your mind?"

Kairi looked at me again. She smiled, and said, "Maybe, but I don't think it's a bad time right now."

I sighed. Then I heard Yuffie screaming at us to get out of the way. Why? Because the beast was charging at us, head first.

Ok, whatever was happening, I don't know. I'm stuck in my position, looking at Kairi. And so was Kairi.

But the thing was, the monster was going to attack Kairi, and not me. And if she's stuck there, she's going to die!

"Kairi!" I shouted to her, running towards her. I could see that the beast was coming closer and closer, and I know it was going to hit her.

I ran as fast as I could and dragged her away from her position and we nearly got hit by the beast. I'm thanking God for this.

I panted, still holding Kairi in my arms, and we were lying on the floor, side by side.

Kairi turned to look at me, and sat up. "Thank you." She said quietly.

I grinned as I panted. "No problem."

I stood up, and I clenched my fists. Now I know that I can't stand and do nothing. I had a feeling Kairi's in danger.

Magically, my sword appeared in my hand. I looked at it, and shivered slightly. Scenes of what had happened just now filled my head. But I tried to shake it out and concentrated on defeating that monster.

Kairi looked at me. "I guess you're joining this parade?" She asked.

I grinned. "Might as well, don't wanna be left out."

Now I'm crazy. How do I wield a sword?

"Then, let's try this." Kairi said, and I nodded.

I ran towards it, and mustered my strength to carry my sword and swing it to hit the beast. Then I saw a huge ninja star cutting across the beast too.

I looked at Yuffie, who grinned back. "I guess you're joining." She said.

"Yeah!" I said back.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a glow of light. I turned to see what it was, and I saw Kairi's staff in mid air, while she had her eyes closed and a ring of light glowed from the ground beneath her.

So…that's how you cast magic…

What spell is she casting anyway?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Kairi P.O.V**

This is something new…I'm surprised I can do this.

It feels…warm, when I'm casting magic. But I thought magic drains my MP or whatever. I guess that's only in video games.

But it's so cool! I'm actually casting magic.

What am I casting?

_Wake up, seek what's happening._ I heard a voice say.

**What? But I'm already awake, and I know what's happening.**

_Seek deeper inside. You can find what you need._

**This is getting a bit scary. Who are you?**

_You'll find out. I'm here to help. Hold out your hand._

I held out my hand. And then I felt someone take it. And almost everything around me changed.

Instead of seeing the town, I'm in a lush green field and there was a nice breeze.

_What do you want from life?_

Oh no, not this question. **I don't know, I just don't want anything too complicated, I guess.**

_Then, why are you here?_

**I don't know. I'm supposed to be at school, studying. I'm only a high school student. Not a mage.**

_Then…I'll help you. When you're casting a spell, just say "Idelia". Then I'll come and help you._

…**Ok. I'll do that. But somehow, "Idelia" sounds very familiar.**

_You'll find out everything later. _

In a moment everything was back to what it was. I concentrated on casting a spell, and said softly, "Idelia."

The glow of light disappeared, and then I heard the beast howl. I looked up at it, and saw fire burning it.

Wait, did I do that? This is a joke right?

_You did it._

I nodded slowly. **I did…**

"Kairi!" I heard Yuffie call me. I turned around to look at her. She was grinning. "That was great!"

"Thanks!" I shouted back, feeling happy.

"Idelia…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sora P.O.V**

I watched Kairi's magic. That was cool. But I can't do something as cool as that.

Besides…I'm too nervous to even swing my sword, despite the fact that I just did.

But that was by instinct.

_It's your turn._

I heard a woman say. Ok….freaky.

_Lift your spirits. You can fight._

I heard a man say that this time. Weird…this is starting to get really creepy.

**Who are you?**

_You know who I am._

**No, I don't. **

_Fight it._

**Well, I feel a bit scared fighting a huge monster right now…**

_Which monster are you talking about?_

**The monster that's attacking the town…**

_Don't you need to start by yourself?_

**What do you mean?**

_Let your heart be calm._

**Are you telling me to meditate or something?**

_Get rid of your worries._

Worries…

**You mean how I feel right now? That's a hard thing to do.**

_When you try it, you can do it._

**Um….alright, fine. I'll try.**

…**How?**

_You're hopeless._

**What? Hey! I don't even know who the heck you are!**

_I'll show you._

**Huh?**

Suddenly, the scene around me changed.

And then I wondered, did this happen to Kairi too?

**Where am I now?**

_Where I used to be._

**So…where are you now?**

_Somewhere far, far away. You can't find me anywhere._

**O…k…**

Then I saw a huge man coming towards me. He looks like the huge man from Jack and the beanstalk.

All of a sudden he was going to attack me. I panicked.

_You can do this._

**Are you crazy? I told you before, I cannot do this at all. He's HUGE!**

_You're the man._

**Don't give me that crap.**

Then I saw the huge guy running towards me, swinging its arms about. My mouth was wide open and gaping at it like a fish.

_Swing and slash it!_

Unconsciously, I swung my sword and slashed its legs.

It yelled in pain, and I just watched it, feeling even more scared.

I gripped my sword. I know I was scared to fight again, but if it attacked me again, then I have to fight back.

_Just like that._

**Easier said than done.**

_I was once like that. You have to get used to it._

**Wow…what a surprise.** I said sarcastically to him.

_You'll never go back to your home world if you're too scared of defending yourself._

**How did you know?**

_I know because I know._

**That's not the answer I'm looking for.**

_If you want to protect someone, start by protecting yourself._

Wait, he knows everything that's happening? He knows I need to protect Kairi? Well, I need to protect her because I'm her 'bodyguard' but still, how did he know?

**You better tell me how you know everything.**

_Someone told me._

**It must be that man, isn't it? The one who was crazy and dragged Kairi and I here.**

_Probably._

**Oh come on.**

I was busy arguing with him that I didn't realize that the huge guy got up again, and he hit me hard.

I fell to the ground, and got up painfully.

_Idiot. You weren't paying attention._

**You were talking to me too!**

The guy was running towards me again. If this was in slow motion, I would be laughing my head off. But I can't, because I'm scared.

_Use your skills. You have them in you._

What?

I stared at the guy coming to attack me again, and when he punched his fists down to hit me, I dodged it, and jumped on his…huge sized hands.

**What the? How did I do that?**

_I told you, you have the skills. You're too blind to see it._

**Stop insulting me!**

_Finish him off._

**Alright.**

I immediately stabbed its chest with my sword, and then I let go of the sword. It pained me to see this. Blood splattered onto my sword, and some on my shirt and face.

I fell down off the guy when the huge guy fell down as well. Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain.

…_Kind of sad isn't it._

**How come you can get used to this easily?**

I only looked up at the sky, and I didn't know what to do.

_This was my life…_

**And you found this easy!**

Everything was back to normal. I saw the town again, I saw the beast again, I saw Yuffie, Kairi, people running back to their homes where they felt safest.

And I concentrated back to the beast. But then what happened just now made me feel like running away.

_Lift your spirits. You can do it._

I took a deep breath, and was about to attack it. But when I took a step forward, I hesitated. I just can't watch something die, and that something is what I killed.

"Kairi!" I heard Yuffie cry. Yuffie just dodged an attack from the beast, but Kairi was in danger.

I was too late to save Kairi then. I just saw her being hit and fall to the ground. I guess I couldn't even gasp.

Yuffie shouted out Kairi again. I saw Kairi on the ground, but I don't know I she's still conscious.

I walked hurriedly over to Kairi, and Yuffie checked her breathing. Yuffie let out a relieved breath.

"She's ok. She just fainted. It was a nasty hit." Yuffie said.

I nodded slowly. I…I just don't know what to say. I don't know what to do!

The beast growled again, and Yuffie and I looked at it. It was going to attack us again.

I gripped my sword. How dare he hurt Kairi!

_What makes you say that?_

I stopped. What makes me say that really?

No, no time to think about that. I yelled angrily at the beast, and ran towards it.

"Sora!" I heard Yuffie shout. But she can't stop me. Kairi's injured, and it's that entire beast's fault!

I slashed it just like I did before, and the beast howled in pain again. I slashed it again and again.

Then the beast attacked me, but I dodged it and jumped onto its back. How I got to jump that high was something I couldn't figure out as well.

Then I stabbed its back with my sword, and pulled it out again. I jumped off the beast, in case if it might fall or do something.

Yuffie threw her ninja star. "That was quite good!" She said.

I nodded. I couldn't really feel happy, because right now, I see blood on the beast pouring out from the wounds I made.

Soon, the beast fell. I walked towards where Kairi was lying down, and looked at her.

I let out a breath.

"It's not so bad protecting you, Kairi. I wanna get to know more about you." I said, before fainting in exhaustion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Kairi:**

I'm really happy because I cast my first magic spell.

But know I found out why "Idelia" sounded so familiar.

Idelia was the Goddess of Fate right? That means that she helped me cast my first magic spell.

Kind of freaky but cool. I really thank her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sora:**

That was an exhausting fight, but I think I got a little over my fear of fighting like this. I thought I would never be able to pick up my sword.

But if I didn't, Kairi would have gotten injured more. And that's something I didn't want her to have.

I don't get why, but she's someone I can trust easily. She's someone…that can be dear to me.

I have a feeling that would happen. I know one day, Kairi's someone I have to be with. Well, not in that like-like way, the friendly way.

I hope.

But anyway, I've figured out who that weird guy was who kept insulting me and helped me at the same time.

It was the Knight of Strength, Tentra, I think.

Thinking about it now made me feel a bit amused. I guess he meant he was dead.

But I'm grateful he helped me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Kairi & Sora:**

Thinking about everything that had just happened, know it got me thinking, how would the next journey be like?

Makes me feel scared now.

But…when I have you (Kairi/Sora), I feel like I'm perfectly safe.

I don't mind being with you forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Notes: Ok, the last part was supposed to be Kairi and Sora's thoughts, like they're saying it individually at the same time. That's why I put (Kairi/Sora) at that part. **

**Reviews please! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes: Forgive Me!!**

**Ok, I know I haven't updated the story for quite some time, and it's probably getting you a bit agitated, isn't it? I'm a bad authoress. T.T**

**But, I may not be able to finish the chapter as fast as possible as I would want to, because my exams are coming up!! The worst ever possible thing in school. I hope everyone understands, I mean, you know how it is when exams come. **

**I know I'm not gonna pass with flying colors, but I gotta try!! **

**So I really need to say sorry for not posting the latest chapter, and not being able to finish it now because of the exams. But as soon as the exams finish, after a bit of partying, (Hehehe…) I'll continue the story again. I also have some other stories to finish, but sadly, none could be done. **

**Sorry once again!! I feel terrible!! But please bear with me! **

**IceBlooey**


	5. Remember

**Chapter 4: Remember, Memories.**

_**How is it that sometimes…everything that you'd ever want to do would come true? How is it that sometimes everything that you'd ever want to do WON'T come true?**_

_**And when some of those things may just be a dream, you would till want the dreams to be kept alive, yet they'll always be in your memories. **_

_**Maybe the only way is to...**_

_**Keep Those Memories Alive.**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sora P.O.V**

I woke up and found myself in the same place I was yesterday, and if I'm not mistaken, I think I'm at Yuffie's house.

Funny how yesterday went by so slow, when it actually happened so fast.

I start to remember everything that has happened. Starting from the morning at school.

Every morning I would walk to school, greet everyone I know and don't, meaning the whole school probably, meet up with Roxas, some way or another get dragged into his little plan of spying Naminé, then Roxas would make a run for it to greet Naminé, making me run to catch up to him and then greet Naminé.

And then I'd see Kairi, who I hardly talk to, but I do see her every single day, by coincidence. I think.

Of course, I have seen Roxas talk to Kairi before, and sometimes I feel kind of envious of Roxas. Why can't I talk to her like that?

But I guess now that I'm stuck with her, I can, or I must.

I get out of the bed, look on the other side of the bed, and look at Kairi's bed. She's still asleep. I look at her peaceful face, and smiled slightly.

What am I smiling for?

"I see you're awake." Someone said, and I turned to look at the person. It was Yuffie. She grinned, and showed me a sign to go out of the room, not to disturb Kairi.

I nodded, and walked out. I sat across the table, and Yuffie handed me a cup of tea. I took it gratefully, and drank it slowly as it was still a bit hot.

"You did a great job yesterday, both of you." Yuffie said, smiling. "But it might have been a little tough for you guys, huh?" She said.

I smiled and laughed sheepishly. "I…guess so." I replied.

Yuffie laughed. "I understand, it was a pretty huge monster. It was the first time we had that kind of monster here…I wonder why it came suddenly." She said, thinking, but then she shrugged. "Oh well."

I looked at his cup of tea. I wasn't really thinking of anything; neither did he want to say anything. I slowly drank the tea again, and then heard a shuffled noise coming from the bedroom that Kairi and I currently occupied.

"Morning…" Kairi said sleepily, showing herself from the room.

Yuffie grinned. "Morning! I'll make you a cup of tea, is that ok?" She asked.

Kairi nodded. "Just what I need, thanks." She said, and sat down next to Sora.

"Good morning Kairi." I said to her heartily. She looked at me and smiled. I kind of thought she looks cute. I can't deny she's cute, but that doesn't mean I like her.

"Yesterday…was really great, huh?" She asked me, and she blinked her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah…something…really great." I said, remembering the weird experience from the deceased Knight of Strength.

"I had the strangest dream yesterday," Kairi said, "You know Idelia, the Goddess of Fate, she told me that she would help me all the way until the end." Kairi said.

I looked at Kairi curiously. Kairi looked across the table, her eyes having a far away look. "She told me that whenever I needed her strength, she would come instantly." Kairi finished.

"Oh…then, is that how you cast the fire spell?" I asked.

Kairi perked up, nodding. "Yeah! Wasn't it cool? I didn't know she was the one who actually helped me at first. But she's really nice." Kairi said.

I kept looking at Kairi. I had a feeling that Kairi would be really important somehow. I nodded. "She must be, to help you that way."

Kairi nodded as well. Soon, Yuffie came back with the tea.

"Sorry for taking long, I ran out of hot water and had to boil water." She said.

Kairi smiled gratefully. "It's ok, and thank you so much." She said, and drank it slowly.

Yuffie joined Kairi and I, witting where she sat across the table again. "So, when are you departing? You're traveling across countries, right?" She asked.

I nodded without thinking twice. "Yeah, well, I'm not sure when we're going to leave." I said, thinking.

Kairi thought for a moment too. "I think we should leave soon. There are some things we need to take care of." She said.

I heard what Kairi had said and thought again. I remembered that time when we had our first meeting with that strange, unknown man. Well, I did have a feeling that he wanted us to finish this matter fast.

I nodded after some time. "Kairi's right…we have to leave soon." I said.

Yuffie nodded. "Ok, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave today. There might be another one of those huge monsters some where out there, so you might have to wait till they settle down a bit. They'll probably settle down today, somewhere in the forest. That's what all the monsters here do, anyway. By tomorrow, you'll be able to get out easily, if you avoid those monsters." She said.

I nodded. "Okay, then we'll stay here today again, if it's okay with you." I said.

"Don't worry about that! I'd be happy to let you stay here, because I hardly have any guests like you here." She said, grinning.

"Thank you so much again." Kairi said.

"No probs." Yuffie said, showing a thumbs up sign.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi P.O.V**

Well I don't know about Sora, but I'm kind of glad that we're staying here another day. I don't feel really ready to start on our journey. I have a feeling I won't be ready tomorrow as well, but we have to start…

"So I was wondering if you two wanted to get new clothes, because I don't think you could wear those the whole time, right. They look a bit uncomfortable for fighting anyway." Yuffie said.

I nodded. "That might be a good idea."

Sora shrugged. "Well, the easiest type of clothing I could wear is what I'm wearing now, a shirt and pants." He said.

"When you're fighting, you gotta fight in style. No one ever told you that before?" Yuffie asked, laughing.

I looked at her quizzically. "Really?" I asked.

"Nah, it's just better that way." Yuffie said, grinning.

"Well, I'd try fighting in style!" I said.

Sora shrugged. "Then I'll find something which comes in my 'style'." He said.

"Ok, let's go!!" Yuffie said, opening the door.

We went out, towards the market place. It wasn't too damaged from yesterday's attack, so, there were still many shops and Yuffie led us to a pretty huge shop, where she said the outfits here are magic.

And they were magic. After all, there were three fairies in front of the shop, each ready to make an outfit in an instant.

I hope it's not expensive.

"Oh hello Yuffie!" Said one of the fairies in a red dress.

"Morning Flora!" Yuffie said.

"Morning dear." She said, and then asked, "Who are these new friends of yours?"

"Oh, this is Kairi," Yuffie said, and I nodded, smiling, "and this Sora." Yuffie said, and he grinned.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather looked at each other and nodded happily. "We've got just the thing for young Sora." Fauna said, smiling.

I was stifling my laughter. I wonder how Sora's going to like this. Yuffie grinned, but I could see she wanted to laugh too. Sora was looking at us quizzically.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather pointed their wands towards Sora, and he was surprised, so he took a step back.

Yuffie and I watched, wondering what he would be wearing next.

Then the magic happened. He was engulfed in bright lights, and by the time I even tried to adjust my eyes to the lights, it was already gone and he was wearing…cool clothes.

"Not bad…" Yuffie said impressed.

He was wearing a hooded black T-shirt, fingerless gloves that reached half of his hand, and baggy pants which were a dull green, but it really matched him.

I looked at him. Or maybe I was practically staring at him. He was too cute right now. It's as if I'm going shopping for clothes with him. Without the magic.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were satisfied with their work. "At least we didn't mess up this time." Merryweather said.

"Hello, earth to Kairi…" Yuffie said, waving her hand in front of my face. "We know Sora's hott and all, but try not to get too lost." Yuffie said, which made me snap out of it immediately.

"Wha…" I tried to speak, but I was lost.

Sora scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't look that good, do I?" He asked.

I blushed. I looked away, and said, "You look cool."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed teasingly. "You know what that means, Sora? It means that she likes it!" She said.

What?! I turned to Yuffie sharply and my face looked like it was going to burst of embarrassment and anger. "No I don't!!" I yelled. Then I thought for a moment.

"I mean, I do like it, you really do look good, but it's…I mean, what I'm trying to say is…" I stuttered. I look like a Major Idiot right now.

Sora laughed, which made me blush more. "Ok, I get ya. Thanks." He said.

So cute!!

"Alright, now it's your turn, Kairi!" Yuffie said.

I nodded meekly. I wonder what I'm going to wear.

"Right, we have the perfect outfit for you as well, dear." Flora said, and smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sora P.O.V**

I looked at Kairi. I could see the faint blush on her cheeks, and I guess she really does think I look good. That's good, because I don't want to be fighting without style.

That's what Yuffie would say anyway.

So I guess it's Kairi's turn now. I wonder what she's gonna turn out to wear.

I watched the three fairies point their wands at Kairi. I laughed in my head, she looked so frightened.

The magic worked again, and this time, I see what had happened to me. The bright lights engulfed Kairi, and then it disappeared.

Kairi's clothes changed, and she looked really…cute.

She was wearing a pink hooded cloak, but it wasn't zipped up. Inside she was wearing black baggy pants and a white tank top.

The cloak looked big on her, but it looked comfortable.

Kairi looked at herself, and I could see she looked a bit unsure of herself. She looked at Yuffie, who grinned widely, and then she looked at me.

Well…I don't know what to say…but she does look good. "You look great." I said.

"Aw…he said you look 'great'." Yuffie said, emphasizing 'great'.

Kairi blushed, and so did I.

Yuffie chuckled. "Great job Flora, Fauna, Merryweather. How much?" She asked.

Flora smiled. "You know what's the usual." She said.

Yuffie grinned. "Alright, alright. Thanks a lot!" She said, and walked out.

Kairi and I watched Yuffie go. "Thanks a lot." I said, and followed Yuffie, while Kairi thanked them greatly, and then followed us out.

"Don't we need to pay them?" Kairi asked, catching up with Yuffie.

"First customers are always free." Yuffie said. "That's how they like business." She said.

"Oh…that's nice." I said.

"Yup, besides, I always go to them for my clothes." Yuffie said.

I looked back at Kairi. She was walking behind us, silently.

"Hey, wanna get some grub? I'm hungry." Yuffie said.

"Sure, but I'm not that hungry." I said.

Kairi nodded.

"Nonsense! You will need your energy!!" Yuffie said, patting Kairi's back.

Kairi coughed vehemently. It looks like Yuffie's pat is strong…scary…

"Ok, let's go to that place! They got good food there!" Yuffie said, pointing to a nice, comfortable looking café. I shrugged. Kairi followed.

We took a spot where we could see the statue of Idelia. Kairi looked at it, and then smiled. Yuffie wasn't sure why she was smiling, but I smiled as well, because I knew what happened.

"Anyway, tonight, there's a festival! Eat all you want kind of thing, ya know?" Yuffie said, happily. "The best part, fireworks!"

Kairi looked at Yuffie. Yuffie grinned at Kairi, and Kairi smiled brightly. She wasn't really acting like herself, I could tell. She's still not used to the fact this is real, I guess.

It is hard to believe that this is real. We are in a different world. But Kairi's starting to lighten up a bit. She looks like she's attracted to the fireworks.

"We can go, right?" Kairi asked.

"Of course! I'd die if I didn't!" Yuffie said.

Kairi laughed. At least she's laughing.

Soon, our food arrived, and then we chowed down. And then, we decided it was time to head back.

"But I still want to walk around." Kairi said meekly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Oh sure!" Yuffie said. "I think you know how things go around this place. I got some stuff to do, so I'll have to head back first." Yuffie said.

Kairi and I nodded. We watched Yuffie walk off, and then Kairi said, "I want to thank her."

I nodded. I knew who she was talking about. I'll have to thank that guy too.

We walked towards the statue of Idelia. Kairi smiled, and she stared at it for a long time. I didn't know what was going on, but something was happening.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Kairi P.O.V**

So I felt like an idiot saying that I wanted to thank Idelia. But I wanted to. She helped me a lot.

I'm sure Sora understands, he didn't really mind. And so I said my thanks to Idelia. I could feel her saying "You're welcome." to me.

After some time, I looked at Sora. "Ok…I'm done." I said.

He nodded. "She must have helped a lot, didn't she?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah…"

"Ok, my turn!" Sora said enthusiastically. "Let's go to the park, where he is." Sora said.

"Ok, I'd like to see him too." I said, and then we went to the park.

We saw the statue of Tentra. Sora scratched his head, and then said, "I didn't really have a good time learning how to fight with this guy though." He said.

I laughed. "I thought so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, pouting slightly.

I laughed even more. "I'm guessing you didn't." I said.

"Riiiighht…" Sora said.

"So…wanna just take a rest for a while? Maybe sit on that nice bench…" Sora asked.

I looked at the bench he was pointing at. It did look nice. But…it looked like any other bench in the park.

"O…k…" I said, and we walked over to it.

Then we started talking. Sora asked me about myself, and I just talked normally like I always did. Then I asked Sora about himself, and he started talking about himself too.

But…I never really bothered asking about his life, like his parents and does he have any other siblings or such like that.

"Do you have any younger brothers or sisters?" Sora asked.

I looked at him. Hurray for Sora!

"No…actually, I'm an only child, and my parents…aren't really my parents?" I said, not sure what I said.

"Um…ok…" Sora said. I bet he didn't understand that.

"I mean, I'm adopted. My parents passed away God knows when, and ever since then, my step-parents adopted me." I said. I don't know if that sounded right though…

"Oh…I'm…sorry." Sora said.

I laughed, and he looked at me confused. "What's there to be sorry for? I'm happy being with them anyway, not that I won't be if I was with my real parents." I said.

"Ok. At least you're happy." Sora said. I blushed slightly.

"Well, since you told me about your parents, I'll tell you about mine." Sora said.

"But…you don't have to." I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, but I do." He said, grinning. "Well, I'm currently living with my mom. My dad's passed away a long time ago. I do know how he looks like though. He was a cool person. My mom used to say I look exactly like him." He said.

I imagined an older Sora. I smiled.

"Well, it kinda sounds embarrassing…" Sora said, scratching his head.

I chuckled. "Nah, I think it's pretty nice." I said.

Sora shrugged.

Then a moment of silence followed. I didn't know what else to say. What else do we talk about?

"Ice cream!" Sora shouted.

I looked at him, puzzled, and then laughed. He looked at me with that grin on his face.

"Um…Sora? Do you have any cash for that?" I asked.

He looked at me, and slowly a smile appeared. "Of course I dooooo." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok…."

"So, do you want one?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah, that's ok."

I remember the time when I got an ice cream just after school with Selphie and Namine. And that time…Sora walked past. And I was such an idiot, because I kept staring at him…until my ice cream started to melt and drip on my shirt.

No, I'm not avoiding to eat ice cream because of that.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because…I'm the type of person who doesn't really like sweet stuff." I said.

That's true.

He frowned. "Oh come on…I don't wanna be the one eating ice cream only." He said, whining.

I couldn't help but laugh. He sounds so cute!

"Alright, I'll eat ice cream. Just…whatever flavour's okay with me." I said.

He brightened at my words. That's great.

So he went and got our ice cream.

For some reason, I can't help remembering the times when Sora was always somewhere near me in school. And I remember seeing him in the park near my house, with a small kid. Maybe he's Sora's cousin or something.

So I remember almost every memory I had of him, starting from day 1 of my crush.

"Kairi." Sora said.

I snap out of my daydreaming, and looked up.

"I got you strawberry." He said.

I like strawberry. I really do.

"You know why?" He asked.

"Um…nope, why?" I asked back.

"Because your hair reminds me of strawberries." He said.

I thought my hair looked more like red apples, but ok.

I laugh anyway. "Thanks." I said.

He grins. "No probs."

I see him eating a chocolate ice cream. "Did you buy chocolate because your hair reminds you of chocolates?" I asked.

He looks at me. And keeps looking at me.

Maybe I asked the wrong question.

"I guess." He said.

He was thinking. Wow, he was thinking about why he bought chocolate.

"Well, my favourite is chocolate, so that's the most reason why I bought chocolate, but your right, my hair does remind me of chocolate!" He said, happy.

Hahahaha.

"Let's make memorable moments together more often." I said, or rather I blurted out.

"Huh?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Just something in my mind." I covered up coolly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: Hah, how was that! Ok…R&R please!!**


	6. Realize

**Chapter 5: Realize**

**Everything that I ever thought of was going to be okay. I just had this feeling that everything will be okay.**

**I don't intend to run away when things get bad anyway. **

**But…will I be able to stay on the ground and face the problems?**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sora P.O.V**

After eating that good chocolate ice-cream which reminds me of my hair…well…it only occurred to me that it does until Kairi told me that.

She's very….observant.

Well, the point is, after we ate the ice-cream, we decided to go back to Yuffie's house. And we have to get ready to go on…the journey.

I don't know why or what this world has anything to do with our world, but I swear if I can get Kairi and myself to go back to our world, I'd do anything.

And somehow…I feel like Kairi's going to have a great burden on her shoulders.

"The sky's getting dark." I heard Kairi say.

I looked up. "Yeah…" I said.

We both got up from our bench and headed back to Yuffie's house.

We got back, but there was a note on the table.

_Dear Sora and Kairi,_

_I'm really sorry, but I had such an important thing to do, and I have to leave town. I'm so sorry I can't see you guys off, but I know you'll be fine. If you need some help, go to the fairies. You know, where you got your clothes._

_But I'm so sure that we'll meet again. I am so, so, so, sure._

_P.S. How do I know that? I'm psychic, you know. I'm not lying!!_

Yeah, so that was the letter.

"I guess…we should get ready to go too." Kairi said.

But then the rain poured down. "Uh…why don't we wait till it stops raining, right?" I suggested.

"Y-Yeah. You're right." She said, looking at the floor.

Did I say something wrong?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi P.O.V**

Ah…of course we should wait till it stops raining! I'm so stupid!

Then again, I'm only stupid when he's around.

I don't know why, but he just makes me feel so dazed and I can't think straight sometimes. For instance, there was a day in school when Sora passed by Namine and I while we were walking to our class.

Unfortunately he wasn't having the same subject as us that time. Well anyway, he passed by us and said hi, but I only managed to reply after he left and that was the same time I banged into the water fountain.

Namine wasn't even helping by laughing her guts out, and man, her laugh is so freaky and loud that everyone started looking at us. Thank god Sora didn't see it.

But Roxas did, and you know what he did? He laughed with her, though I think his laugh was much saner than Namine's.

"So, what do you think Yuffie could have gone to?" Sora asked.

That snapped me out of my trance. I looked at him, and smiled awkwardly.

"Um, I wonder…hm…maybe she went to her parents' house, to look after them…?" I said, thinking that could have been a possibility.

"Yeah, I guess that could be it." Sora said, nodding.

That made me blush. Hey, give me a break, he's THE guy I like, and I hardly talk to him.

I watched the rain fall. I actually love the rain, and I love to sleep while it's raining. It feels really good.

"Sora…" I started, but I stopped when I saw him fall asleep on the bed. I chuckled. He looks so…cute!!

I just watched him sleep…but I find myself feeling sleepy as well. Maybe it's just the rain…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora P.O.V**

I do realize I've fallen asleep. I feel like I'm half awake, but I can't open my eyes. I'm having a dream that I can't make myself wake up. Unless the dream ends…

_I don't see myself walking, but through my eyes, I could see that I'm heading towards a cliff. Strangely, I don't feel myself…it's like…this body I'm in isn't me._

_Then I see someone. She's wearing a cloak that covered her head, and I can't see her face clearly. But what I can see is that she was crying._

_How do I even know it's a she? That's weird…_

_What surprised me was that she jumped off a cliff. Right in front of me, she jumped off. _

_I felt like everything was going by do fast, and by the time I knew it, the place was deserted. _

_But you know, when that girl jumped, I saw a flash of red appearing under her hood. _

_Somehow it looks so familiar…_

I wake up. I wasn't startled, and I wasn't panting or scared or anything. I was…I don't know, confused…

I turned to see that on the other side of the bed, Kairi was sleeping. I looked at her closer.

I finally see why lots of guys like her in our school. She's cute, I can't deny…and she looks like a baby when she sleeps. Hahah. I'm starting to feel a bit warm on my cheeks.

But then I see her tossing and turning suddenly, followed by tears forming in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Why…?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi P.O.V**

_No…don't go…_

_I see him fall. For some reason I start crying. I start screaming his name. I don't want him to go._

_Is that boy Sora? Is Sora falling off that cliff? _

_There's someone behind me. The man who pushed the boy off this cliff. I know I should follow him down. I can catch him. I know I can._

_I run towards the cliff and jump off. The wind pushed my hood off my head and my cloak is almost blowing away from my body. But as long as I can reach him…_

_I see him…but…he's not clear. His face is blurred, and I don't see him properly. Who is this? Is this Sora? Or is it someone else? Someone I don't know?_

_But even though I don't know this person, I felt like I would die if he left me. Shouldn't I feel that way for Sora?_

_Ironically, I could crack a smile and I can almost reach him…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora P.O.V**

"Kairi…" I start waking her up. I don't know what dream she had, but her tears were falling more and more and I was starting to get worried.

"Kairi, wake up." I said, shaking her slightly. She stirred.

She jolted up from the bed. She blinked, and a few drops of tears fell again.

For some reason beyond my understanding, I wiped the tears of her face with my fingers.

"Why are you crying? Mind to tell me the dream?" I ask. Hey, I am concerned about her. Besides, this is what my mom used to do.

She looked at me for a while, and I looked back at her. Is she contemplating to tell me her dream?

Her face goes red. Is she blushing? And again, for some reason…

She's so cute and I broke into a grin.

"Come on, don't be shy. You can tell me anything." I told her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi P.O.V**

After I heard him say that, I start tearing up again. And he's still holding my face gently. That's why I like him. That's why he's so cool to me.

My tears fall again, and he wipes them off. But…I don't know, but I don't think I want to tell him this dream. It'll weigh down my heart, but I don't want to tell him yet.

Besides, I think I'm feeling better already. He's making me feel better already.

"Sorry…but I don't feel like saying it now…maybe…some other time." I said.

Oh I hope that wasn't bad.

"Ok, whatever makes you feel better, but if there's anything I could do to help, don't hesitate to tell me." He told me.

There are a billion things I would want to tell you. It's all about you.

I could just easily say it in three words though.

Then I looked at Sora, and he spread his arms wide. "Want a hug?" He asked, grinning.

I blushed. "I-I…can?" I asked.

"Sure! I think you need one anyway!" He said, laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora P.O.V**

Yeah, I know I was pretty bold. But hugs make the world go round.

Or was it love?

Hugs do still make the world go round. I know so.

"I know I can't do much, but I know a hug always helps! So come on, besides, I did give hugs to many people before…like…uh…well…there was this time Roxas hugged me, but then I think he tripped on his skateboard." I told her.

"The point is, I know hugs help." I said.

Then, she laughed. She laughed uncontrollably, and she hugged me.

Oh god, please tell me I'm not blushing.

"You're the sweetest guy ever!" She said.

I can't be blushing! Me, out of all people, blush?

But I did blush in fourth grade when this girl gave me a candy. I love candies…

Then I felt a tiny pressure on my chest. Kairi was leaning against my chest and I felt warm.

I'm sure she does too.

"Thanks Sora…a hug really helps." She said, letting go.

What? I didn't even hug her back. I was too surprised to hug her back.

Er…not that I wanted to…no, but I do. It's just that…

…Never mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi P.O.V**

Oh me gosh! I hugged Sora! This is the second step to a relationship!

I'm not hoping much though…sometimes these things are what friends do to others, right?

At least I'm his friend. That's good enough…

I'm lying to myself.

The rain is still pouring down…I guess we'd be leaving in the afternoon or maybe evening.

Depends on Sora, if he wants to leave as soon as we can, then I wouldn't mind.

Yet I feel like I don't want to leave this place. I don't know, I really do want to go back home, but I was just starting to feel so comfortable in this place…

"Don't dwell on your problems too much; you'll end up feeling blue." I heard Sora say, and I turned to look at him, surprised.

"You look so troubled. I don't know if it was about your dream, but don't think about it too much. Maybe it's best to leave it for a while, and then think about it again." Said Sora.

I looked outside the window and sighed. "I'm just starting to feel comfortable in this place. I don't know why, but I think I'd start to miss this place if we left." I told him.

"Yeah, that's true…but we can't leave our world like it is now." He said. "I don't know if things have changed yet, but we can't leave our world like that." He said.

I nodded. "Sorry...I must be saying stupid things…" I said, mumbling at the end. I feel bad now…

"It's okay, and I think it's good to let out your feelings as well. I have a feeling that you're the type of person who would feel good saying everything they feel and think at once, or else you'd be blue all the time." He told me, and he was grinning at me.

I am? I don't know that. But he's so cute!

"Thanks…Sora." I said, grinning back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sora P.O.V**

How to say this…

I kind of feel that Kairi's really cute. She really does look cute. I'm not sure, but at some time, I find myself blushing. If not, I'd be feeling really warm on my cheeks.

I don't like that…I don't like to blush.

I want to know…if…I do…

Like her…

"Sora! The rain's stopped! You wanna wait for a while or go now? We could go visit the fairies for a farewell!" Kairi said, smiling at me.

I have a feeling that I don't….

But I have a feeling I will.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Author's Notes: I finally updated! I don't know if anyone's still interested in this story…but I thought I should still update! Reviews please? **


	7. Feelings

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

**So many things I can't understand, I wish I knew more. I wanted to just give up sometimes, but I know that once I do, it'll all be gone. **

**I like him!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi P.O.V**

Since I suggested for Sora and I to go visit the fairies, we went to the same store where the fairies did their magic on us. I stepped in, and saw Flora.

"Hello. Sora and I just came by to say goodbye." I said when Flora faced me. Flora was surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Oh dear. Leaving already? We wanted to know more about you!" Flora said. She called Fauna and Merryweather. "Fauna, Merryweather! Kairi and Sora has come to say goodbye!" She shouted.

Fauna and Merryweather rushed out, surprise etched on their faces as well. "My, my. At least allow us to give you two this." Fauna said, waving her wand and taking what had appeared and placed it in my hand.

I looked at it, and was surprised. "W-We can't accept this! It seems too much!" I exclaimed, looking at the gold coins in her hand.

Sora looked at it, and I could see he was surprised as well, but he kept quiet. He looks like he's shy to talk to the fairies. I wonder why…

"Now, don't be shy, take it. We've heard from Yuffie that you two have nothing at all. This world's hard to survive. At least take the money to help. Use it wisely." Flora said, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, and whatever happens, we'll always be here to help. Come by here again." Merryweather said.

I decided to give up on returning the money. I smiled back gratefully. "Thank you so much. We'll come back here again. I promise." I said.

"Have a safe trip." Fauna said. All three fairies smiled warmly at Sora and I. I smiled back warmly but Sora smiled meekly.

We walked out of the store. "Why were you so shy when we went to visit them?" I asked, giggling.

Sora blushed which made me blush because he looked cute. "They reminded me of my grandmother. She acts like them and she makes me shy." Sora said meekly. I started laughed and he pouted at me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Sora P.O.V**

I was embarrassed to admit that I was shy of the fairies, but I told Kairi anyway. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She was cute and I can admit that. Besides, I've never actually had a _crush_ on a girl before. I just think girls can be cute.

So it's no different for Kairi. She's cute. Just cute.

We decided it's time to really leave the town. We were just outside the entrance of the town when we stopped for a while to check that we didn't forget whatever we had. After I checked, I nodded to Kairi, who nodded back, and I walked ahead, thinking that Kairi would follow right beside me.

I stopped walking when I saw her at the corner of my eyes. She was still standing in the same spot, looking a little sad. "Hey," I said softly, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know…I feel sad to leave this place." She said, staring at the town.

I was confused. We haven't even been in this town for more than a week and Kairi already misses it?

"But Kairi…" I started, when Tentra, who was inside me, stopped me from speaking. "_**It is not the girl who is speaking. It is Idelia. She and I have been a part of this place for such a long time, she must be sad to leave so suddenly.**_" Tentra explained.

_Oh, and what about you? Don't you feel sad for leaving this place?_ I asked him in my mind.

_**On the contrary, I've always wanted to leave this place and go on an adventure. I cannot say if I missed it or not, since I have done nothing but stand idly. **_Tentra said.

_You're weird…but I guess I'd be feeling the same if I were in your shoes._ I thought.

_**Precisely. I am an adventurer. **_Tentra said, and I could imagine the proud look on his face.

"Sorry, let's go." Kairi said, cutting off the conversation between Tentra and me.

"Ok. You didn't forget anything, right?" I asked her.

"Nope, I brought whatever I need." She told me.

I nodded. Well, at least Kairi isn't sad. Come to think of it...I wonder why she was crying in her sleep just now. No, I shouldn't think too much on it. She'll tell me when she's ready.

When we left the town, we were silent. I was mostly silent because half the time of the walk, I was alert for any other monsters. The other half was that I was awkward.

Well…I barely know Kairi. We only started to get to know each other yesterday. Now we're going to have to save the world.

Correction: _**our**_ world.

"Sora." I heard Kairi say my name softly. It made me feel…giddy.

Good lord, what am I saying??

"Yeah?" I answered coolly.

"Doesn't it feel weird? We're supposed to be having normal lives, like study in school, talk with friends, laugh and act stupid. Instead, we're traveling across this unknown world to save our own." Kairi said, surprised.

I simply had nothing to say. "…Yeah."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi P.O.V**

God, I feel like such a fool. It is hard to grasp the fact that:

I'm supposed to save my world because time stopped.

I'm supposed to save the world WITH Sora.

I don't know why, but I have this strange feeling that things aren't going to be so good for me and Sora while we're here.

Yeah…and I'm also wondering what Sora's thinking about. I mean, what if he's actually feeling awkward by traveling around the world with me? We barely know each other…

"Kairi watch out!" Sora yelled.

I turned to look at him in shock when he pushed me out of the way from getting hit. I fell away from him and I saw him holding back a fierce wolf-like monster with his sword.

I stared with my eyes widened until Idelia snapped me out of my trance. I saw her form circling me. I stood up quickly and summoned a fire spell to hit the monster. He was going to bite Sora but my fire spell was fast enough to burn it and it jumped back.

Sora went for the chance to slice it. The monster died and faded away. It was weird to see it fade away, but it was better than seeing it's dead body on the ground waiting to rot.

I still couldn't get over the shock and saw Sora running towards me with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

I recollected the events of my near death experience and my lower lip trembled a bit. I tried to hold in my tears and I couldn't reply, afraid I was going to spill my tears out, so I just nodded.

Sora sighed as I slumped down, shaking slightly. He bent down to meet my eye and asked, "Do you want to take a break?" He asked.

I looked in front of me. We walked far already, I haven't noticed before, but I know that we haven't walked far enough. We still had to cross the forest and then we'll get to the other town, and the forest was a wide area, I'm sure we'll take time getting through.

We should at least get inside the forest first and if night comes, we could camp out in the forest. The strange thing here was that there were more monsters in the desert than in the forest, so we're much safer in the forest.

I decided to hold back my fears and tears and got up. "I'm fine." I managed to mutter out. I could still feel my tears forming every time I thought about it. I am really terrified about it.

I tried to calm myself down as Sora walked ahead of me. I thought maybe he was angry at me, so maybe he wouldn't look back at me. My tears slowly fell as I sobbed silently at my near death experience. I furiously wiped my tears away because I didn't want Sora to see me crying. That wouldn't be cool.

Yet as much as I try, the tears won't stop. I'm crying and shaking because of that and I'm scared that Sora might see. But the more I try to stop them, the more they come.

Through the blurry image of my tears, I saw Sora turning to look at me and stopped, surprised. He stood there, and then I cried even more. I think I'm crying as if I'm only 2 years old. I feel so embarrassed but I can't help it.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" He asked me, and I knew I had to say everything in my mind.

"I was so scared just now when the monster attacked, and I was also worried that you might get hurt!" I sobbed and tried to speak without sounding so stupid. "And…and now you must be angry at me for being so careless and I'm still scared!" I finished, my tears cascading down my cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sora P.O.V**

I looked at the tear streaked Kairi and when I heard everything she said, I felt the urge to laugh. I held it back though, since I didn't want Kairi to feel more embarrassed than she already was.

"Come on Kairi, I won't get angry because that tiny little thing. Besides, I was careless too. I didn't warn you in time. You almost got injured if I didn't push you away." I told her. "And it's our first time fighting like this in this world." I added.

Her tears slowly subsided as she looked at me and I smiled reassuringly at her. She looked at me for a moment that I started feeling awkward again, but suddenly she cried again.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked, thinking it was something I said.

"It's exactly what you said! Even if you pushed me away from harm, you almost got injured! I almost made you get injured!" She cried, wiping her tears away.

I sighed. "I don't care if I got injured, as long as you're not. Besides, I'm not injured now, am I?" I said, showing no sign of injury to her.

Kairi's tears subsided again as she nodded at what I said. I smiled, and hugged her lightly. "Ok, so let's head on, shall we?" I asked.

She looked at me with shy eyes and smiled a small smile. She looked cute…again. She stood up and walked with me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kairi P.O.V**

Oh my god, he hugged me again.

It's not very nice when that person is someone you like, you know. At least to me it's not. I never wanted to like him, I just do. Now I just want to stop liking him. This doesn't really help by saying that.

I feel so stupid.

"Do you think we'll be able to cross the forest by today?" Sora asked me, and I looked at him.

"M-Maybe. If we're quick on our feet." I said.

Sora nodded in response. I looked down as I walked. I wonder if Sora's really okay. I know how he is…he'll always try to cheer people up. I saw him do that to Roxas when he got a C in his art.

Well…Roxas just wanted to impress Namine…I think that's why Sora was cheering him up.

The point was, Sora isn't the type of person who wants others to feel down or carry so many burdens. It's like that saying: 'my house is your house.' Or something similar to that.

"Ok, get ready; we're going in the forest." Sora said.

"But remember when Yuffie told us that forests are less dangerous than deserts? And we just crossed the desert." I said as we walked into the forest.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to be careful." Sora said.

"Oh…" I just replied, remembering what happened just now. "I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath.

Sora stopped as soon as I said that. I stopped, looking at his back and tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Sora?" I called out.

"Don't apologize. If anyone, I should be the one apologizing." He said softly but loud enough for me to hear. I suppose he must be feeling really guilty in thinking that I was almost hurt because he didn't save me in time.

Which really makes me annoyed because it really isn't his fault.

"Alright, fine, why don't we say it's no one's fault. We were just inexperienced enough." I suggested, hoping it would make things better.

"Yeah, sure, okay." He agreed turning and grinning at me.

I'm sure my cheeks started heating up because I felt like I was melting. "Yeah…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sora P.O.V**

"This forest is really grassy." I said, stepping on the high grass while Kairi walked behind me. Sure, we walked quite slowly since I was stepping on the grass, but it was for the better.

"Um…Sora, why do you step on the grass?" Kairi asked from behind me. I could imagine her looking puzzled even though I'm not looking at her. I turn around and grinned at her.

"Because I should be a gentleman and let a lady walk conveniently through high grass." I said. I saw her puzzled look turn into surprise, and then I saw a light tint of red around her cheeks. My grin changed to a smile.

"Oh…well, thanks, but…its okay, you know, since…I don't really care. Isn't it tiring to do this?" She asked me as I went back to stepping on the grass for her. I shook my head at her question. "Not really. Anyway it might be better, since there would sort of be a path for people walking through." I said. "At least for a few days or hours." I added.

I heard Kairi giggling and I smiled. "It's no big deal though. Besides, like I said before, I should be a gentleman." I said proudly.

Kairi giggled behind me again. "Then I thank you, gentle…er…gentleman." She said, sounding weird. "I just sounded so lame." She said after.

We both laughed. Seems like we're getting along more. I always thought Kairi looked tensed up whenever she spoke to me. Yes, only me. I saw her speak to Roxas and our senior Riku. She wasn't tense at all.

She always teased or insulted (in a good way!) them. Whenever Roxas, Namine, Kairi and I hung out, she would hardly talk to me and feel embarrassed at almost everything about her. Even if they're good things.

"There's still a long way to go, huh?" She said, interrupting the silence between us. "I thought we would be able to get through by nightfall." She said.

"Yeah…I guess time is faster than we thought. Or maybe we're slow." I said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Kairi P.O.V**

Silence came over us again. I didn't have anything else to say. Sora suddenly stopped walking which made me almost bump into him. "Sora?" I asked, and looked at what was in front of us. I saw a nice spring with clear water ahead of us. I stared at it, awed.

It was already evening by then, and I'm sure Sora was tired by stepping on the grass…for me. The act makes me happy, but I felt like I was giving trouble to him.

"Hey, let's camp here for the night." I suggested, instead of saying 'I'm sure you're tired by stepping on the grass all the time, even though you said you won't be.' Because I'm sure Sora has his own pride.

I laughed in my mind. Even Sora has pride, so I won't say that he's tired.

"Um, yeah, sure. It's almost night anyway. We need to eat dinner as well." He said.

I smiled widely. I took out a bag of rice grains and showed it to him. "Thank the fairies for food!" I said, shaking the bag of rice.

Sora laughed. "Right. You must love rice then." He told me.

I smiled. "Sure do…even though it's in our daily diet." I said, laughing. "So, we have water, and all we need left is fire, and I could provide that! It looks like there's a river as well, so we could try fishing." I said, walking towards the spring and seeing a river. "Weird how the fish don't come here."

"Well…the world we're in now is…different. So I guess there are a lot of unexpected things to expect." He said.

"Right." I agreed.

…………………...

By the time we finished dinner, it was already really dark, and the fire was all we had to keep us warm and give us light. I had asked Idelia (of course, without speaking out loud) to provide the light until dawn. It didn't tire me, because I know I'd be sleeping by then.

But before I fell asleep, Sora fell asleep first.

This might sound weird and maybe a little perverted, but I scooted closer to him and watched him sleep. I couldn't help it; this is all something that could never happen in reality. Or maybe this could never happen in _my_ world.

So I'll just cherish it for the moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Now wasn't that good? Hahaha, just joking. It's not good is it? (Starts to tear up) I knew it! **

**Anyways, I hope I get reviews…and…will anyone give me a cookie and a glass of milk to ease my painful heart of loneliness?**

**Well, the painful heart of loneliness is a lie, but will anyone give me a cookie and a glass of milk for the sake of having a cookie and a glass of milk? (+Reviews…?)**


End file.
